


Waiting

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Another fic set at Amazon Lily, Community: fluffbingo, Law worries instead of being distracted, M/M, Public Displays of Affection, Rosi discovered a possible new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Waiting to see if Strawhat survives his rampage, Rosi and Law have a moment.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: Public Displays of Affection

Pulling out a cigarette, Rosi took out his lighter as he waited to see what would happen with Strawhat. He was rampaging across the island, calling for his brother.

It hurt, because Rosi could understand that need to save your sibling. He had it, even if he also understood the need to stop Doffy. If it came down to it, he wasn’t sure that he could stand by and let someone execute the man either.

A weight leaned against his back, and long fingers plucked the cigarette from his fingers, then his lighter. Twisting his head a bit, Rosi watched as Law put the cigarette to his own lips. There was something sensual about watching his lips wrap around the cigarette, a flash of pink tongue to settle it. Then, still leaning against Rosi, Law brought the lighter up and a flick of his thumb lit it. Flame to cigarette, and there was an inhale as Law got the cigarette going. 

Once it was lit, tip glowing brightly, Law took a deep inhale. Pulling it from his mouth, he offered the cigarette back to Rosi, blowing the smoke out with ease. 

Okay, that was more than a little distracting, and Rosi nearly set himself on fire from the way he fumbled the cigarette. Still, he managed not to, taking a drag off it himself. Knew that Law didn’t like it when he smoked, but they both had their quirks. 

Apparently one of his was being distracted by Law lighting up a his cigarettes. 

Law settled against Rosi’s back again, arms looped loosely around the man’s shoulder, face tucked against the side of Rosi’s neck. 

“Doflamingo saw you.” 

Rosi reached up, rubbing his fingers against Law’s wrist. “He did. He was distracted by other things, though.” It was a soft reassurance. Doffy had seen them. Even with the distance, the brothers had very clearly recognized each other. Rosi had been standing next to Law when the man had demanded the clown pass over the pirates he carried. It was distance that kept Doffy from coming after them, he was sure of it. 

Or it was something else. Doffy had definitely seen them, but he had vanished off the other way. 

“In any case, it’s nothing he didn’t already know. I’ve had plenty of wanted posters go out, and they’ve very clearly placed me as part of your crew.” He turned his head to rub his cheek against Law’s head. There was a soft sound from Law, and the dark haired man lifted his head for a kiss. Which Rosi was happy to give him. 

When Law pulled back, he slipped from leaning on Rosi to sitting next to him. Rosi draped an arm around the other, offering silent comfort. Law had a special hatred for Doffy, and Rosi couldn’t blame him. They had dealt with a few bounty hunters who had shown up with orders to capture the pair of them. Alive only. 

Which was why they failed, but it meant his brother wanted them alive. Not a surprise in regards to Law. Somewhat one in regards to Rosi. 

In any case, it didn’t matter now. They were at Amazon Lily, waiting to see if Strawhat was going to calm down before he did himself more harm. They were under guard, but the ladies here seemed kind enough, and there was plenty who seemed even more relaxed now that Law had joined him. Not quite getting that, Rosi was content to just cuddle with his partner and let the man catch a nap next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> And my first bingo done! Woo! Might go for more later, but I'm happy with this first bingo.


End file.
